La Sangre de las Petrovas
by Petrova's Blood
Summary: Elena después de convertirse en vampiro se convierte totalmente en una Katherine 2 pero algo vinculado con la sangre de las Petrovas ara que cambie otra vez para bien o para mal? no se sabe
1. Chapter 1

**Información para que no os liéis al leer la historia:**

**1- Elena se esta convirtiendo en Katherine.**

**2- Elena a cortado con Damon.**

**3- Caroline y Bonnie no aparecerán hasta la mitad de la historia.**

**4- Elena a cambiado totalmente su Vestuario.**

**5- La historia es la misma de TVD hasta el 3x22 solo que Elena no tiene hermanos.**

**6- Elena ahora es Sexy, atrevida y Egoísta .**

Una Tarde tranquila Elena se dirigía al Grill a beber como hacía cada tarde desde que se convirtió.

Matt pon me un bourbon, por favor -Dijo Elena sin inmutarse de que Damon estaba al lado.

Hola Elena - Dijo Damon con una sonrisa traviesa que hacía que Elena se pusiera nerviosa.

Vaya, Vaya mi vampiro malo favorito - Dijo Elena con tono de seducción, mirando a Damon sin poder resistir mirarlo de arriba abajo con lo increíblemente guapo que estaba con esa camiseta de manga corta negra y esos pantalones desgastados azules.

No sabía que eras de las que tomaba bourbon - Dijo Damon tragando saliva al ver que Elena llevaba un corsé rojo con hilos negros con un mini short negro y unas botas largas a combinación con el corsé.

Bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes de la nueva Elena mi querido Salvatore - Dijo Elena entre risas. - Damon ahora enserio necesito que me acompañes a Virginia necesito hablar con alguien.

Porque no se lo pides a tu querido Stefan - Dijo Damon en tono burlón.

Stefan en un muermo además desde que corte con el no le visto el pelo - Dijo Elena sin compasión y entre risas pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Damon la había agarrado y arrastrado hasta el baño.

Pero qué coño te pasa Damon menudo susto mas pegado - Dijo Elena cabreada.

Estoy harto de tus estupideces Elena te has vuelto como Katherine - Dijo Damon acercándose a ella cada vez mas .

Como Katherine te refieres a una perra verdad, sabes creo que si lo soy y como lo soy puedo hacer esto sin que me preocupe de que dirá Stefan verdad -Dijo Elena segundos antes de comenzar besar a Damon y jugar con su lengua hasta provocar le un leve gemido.

Para Elena - Dijo Damon apartándola solo pensar que estaba jugando le dolía demasiado - Sabes que haz lo que quieras - Segundos después desapareció dejando a Elena anonadada.

_" Genial ahora el vampiro malo se me ha vuelto sensible, tendré que buscar a otro para que me acompañe "_ - Pensó Elena realmente flipada de lo que acababa de pasar.

En casa de los Mikaelson Klaus estaba sentado mirando a la chimenea y bebiendo bourbon.

Señor Mikaelson alguien pregunta por usted - Dijo la criada que tenia Klaus por supuesto sufría de compulsión y era su bolsa de sangre humana.

Dile que pase - Dijo Klaus pero al instante apareció Elena sentándose en el sofá de al lado.

Me has echado de menos o mejor dicho echas de menos a tu bolsa de sangre humana y a tu única vía para tener híbridos -Dijo Elena con un tono burlón.

Hmmm - Dijo Klaus al instante de cogerla del cuello y empotrandola contra la pared- No debías haber dicho eso Elena te recuerdo que ahora nada me impide matarte- Dijo realmente enfadado.

Ey Ey ... tranquilo lobo no saques tus garras tan rápido sin escucharme - Klaus la soltó y esta dio una gran bocanada de aire - Bueno venia a decirte que he tenido un sueño.

Ves al grano o te arranco e corazón ahorra- Dijo Klaus sin paciencia

En el salia otra Petrova y lo que es mas importante esa Petrova es humana - Dijo Elena con todoa seriedad.

Y como sabes que es humana? - Dijo Klaus sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

Porque es una niña es mas es igual que yo cuando tenia 4 años - Dijo Elena bebiendo del baso de bourbon de Klaus - Que sorprendido eh hahaha - Decía Elena entre risas.

Por que me lo cuentas? que te traes entre manos Elena ? Que quieres a cambio de la información de donde esta?- Dijo Klaus mirando fijamente a los ojos de Elena.

Veras Klaus me he estado informando a través de Katheriene - Dijo Elena pero fue interrumpida por Klaus - KATHERIENE QUE ? - Dijo él totalmente sorprendido.

Es una larga historia y no me interrumpas mas vale , en conclusión la niña no tiene padres así que si la queremos tendremos que adoptarla al menos - dijo Elena sonriendo.

Ya se por donde vas Elenita, ahora que eres vampiro no podrás tener hijos entonces quieres adoptarla y que yo te cubra para que ninguno de tus amigos te busque a donde vayas con tu nueva vida y yo a cambio cuando crezca me proporcionaras una cantidad de su sangre no ? - Dijo Klaus en un tonto pensativo - Solo hay algo que no entiendo si la nueva Elena es decir la Katheriene 2 le encanta ser como es ahora porque largarse y hacer una vida de madre soltera humana? - Le pregunto intrigado.

Eso no te incumbe solo dime aceptas si o no ? - Dijo Elena levantándose del sofá dispuesta a marcharse.

Esta bien, esta bien... Cuando te vas? - Dijo él aceptando cubrirla y protegerla

Ahora mismo, primero iré a casa a coger mis cosas y me largare a Virginia donde la niña.. Ah por cierto este es mi nuevo numero por si quieres contactar conmigo o hay problemas con los Salvatore y su adicción a mi - Dijo eso ultimo entre carcajadas.

Me estas comenzado a caer bien Elenita, espero que sigas así o al contrario tendré que hacer algo al respecto - Dijo Klaus entre risas a la misma vez que Elena desapareció


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado 42 horas de la desaparición de Elena o mejor dicho despedida de Elena, Mystic Falls estava alborotado todos sus amigos se preguntaban dónde estaba.

Es imposible que Elena se vaya a si sin más alguien tubo que secuestrarla o algo - Dijo Damon enfadado en el salón de la casa de los Salvatore.

I que sugieres Damon que vayamos a buscarla por todo el mundo sin tan solo tener una pista- Dijo Stefan sin parar de caminar por el salón .

A ti lo que te pasa es que estas muerto de rabia porque te dejo y te trato como a la mierda no es así?- Dijo Damon enfrentándose a Stefan

I que si lo estoy , eso no cambiara que Elena no este aquí Damon!

Vaya vaya los hermanos Salvatore peleándose otra vez por la querida Elena- Dijo Klaus apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - dar gracias a dios o mejor dicho a Elena de que no os mate por intentar matarme y querer tirarme al fondo del mar.

Elena? como le hagas hecho algo, Klaus te juro que te mato - Dijo Damon salvaje abalanzándose sobre Klaus en cambio este sin ningún esfuerzo tiro a Damon a 5 metros de el.

Tranquilo vampiro malo, Elena se ha ido por qué a querido hahahaha como se siente al ser abandonados por vuestra razón de vivir? - Dijo Klaus en tono burlón

Estas diciendo que Elena a pasado de todos y se a marchado hacer una nueva vida como Katherine 2 - Dijo Stefan incrédulo - aparte como sabes tú todo eso ? porque tendríamos que fiarnos de lo que dices y no ir a buscarla o averiguar lo que le ha pasado.

No tenéis os doy la opción de fiaros de mi simplemente os obligo, Elena no quiere que la busquéis y yo me encargare de que eso pase - Dijo Klaus más serio de lo que estaba - Y ahora si me disculpáis tengo una vida que vivir.

**PASO UNA SEMANA Y NO HABÍA RASTRO DE ELENA .**

Simplemente no entiendo porque se iría sin decirnos nada, ella sabe que queremos que sea feliz y que aceptaríamos que se fuera - Dijo Stefan rebuscando papeles y cosas en la casa de Elena .

Quizás deberíamos dejar de buscarla si es eso lo que ella quiere - Dijo Damon Dolido

1 Semana Damon solo ha pasado una semana y ya te cansaste de buscarla, que yo sepa a katherine la buscaste durante 100 y pico de años.

Porque era un egoísta pensaba en lo que quería yo, no en lo que quería ella y ese error no va volver a pasar hermanito.

Sabes Damon haz lo que quieras yo iré hablar con Bonnie para que la rastree - Dijo Stefan cabreado y saliendo de la casa de Elena.

"_Donde demonios tas metido Elena_ " - pensó Damon

**Horas después...**

Bonnie localizo a Elena? - Dijo Damon al escuchar que Stefan entraba por la puerta.

No , seguramente Elena recurrió a la ayuda de una bruja -Dijo Stefan bajando la mirada.

Te lo dije Stefan Elena quiere tener la vida que se merecía dejemos la en paz - Dijo Damon serio pero en su interior sabia que una vida sin Elena no era vida ha si que se dedicaría a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras sin que nadie lo supiera " Solo quiero saber porque Elena? porque te fuiste sin decir adiós al menos"

**Mientras Elena en Virginia...**

Lenna cariño la cena ya esta lista deja de jugar con tus barbies - Dijo Elena dejando el delantal en un armario pequeñito que había en la mansión que había comprado mejor dicho obligado al de la agencia .

Voy mami - Dijo Lenna viniendo corriendo hacia la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa niña era preciosa mucho mas de lo que son las niñas normales tenia el pelo largo castaño, unas cejas muy bien perfiladas que hacían juego con sus maravillosos ojos marron oscuro, siempre tenia los mofletes muy rosas y la boca muy roja, era parecida a Elena pero no era exactamente igual que ella de pequeña.

Ah Ah Ah señorita no tas lavado las manos y ya sabes las normas de esta casa cariño- Dijo elena haciéndole burla a Lenna y a la vez cosquillas.

HAHAHAHA...vale mami voy... para- Dijo Lenna entre risas y se fue directa al lavabo del segundo piso

brrr...brrr...brrr... El movil de Elena no paraba de vivar así que decidió cogerlo - Hola? con quien hablo

Vaya Elena por fin te dignas a contestar..

Katherine? que quieres ahora sabes que ya no quiero tener nada que ver con Mystic Falls así que si vas hablar de eso mejor cuelgo - Dijo Elena molesta

Que mal humor tienen algunas solo llame para decirte que si querías tomar algo ya sabes como las petrova que se hartaron de los vampiros y sus historias.

Katherine que nos parezcamos no quiere decir que me caigas bien no olvidado lo que me hicisteis años atrás pero mi cuerpo pide unas buenas copas- Dijo Elena sonriendo

Genial que te parece si dejas a Lenna con la bruja esa que te ayudo a que no pudieran rastrear te y a las 10 aparezco por tu casa.

Apunta dirección anda White street number 22, adios - Elena colgó el teléfono y comenzó a darle de comer a Lenna.

Cariño te voy a dejar hoy con la tia Kate (bruja) tengo que ir hacer unas cosas con alguien y volveré tarde te parece bien cariño ? - pregunto Elena a una Lenna distraída con la comida.

Siii! me quedo con tia kate me quedo con tia Kate lelele la ultima vez me enseño un truco de magia muy bueno - Dijo Lenna realmente contenta

Vale sigue cenando iré a llamarla, no te muevas- Dijo Elena a una Lenna muy educada - Emm Hola kate? necesito que vengas a cuidar hoy de Lenna es que voy a salir con katherine... si si ... vale ... a las 9 y media ... vale asta ahora.

Mientras en Mystic Falls...Damon bebía y bebía en el grill para ahogar las penas.

Si has venido para arruinarme la diversion ya te puedes ir Stefan estoy demasiado contento para que me lo fastidies- Dijo Damon torciendo la boca

A quien engañas Damon estas tan dolido como yo y piensas que bebiendo se te olvidara para siempre .

No pienso que me vaya a olvidar de Elena para siempre si bebo solo pienso que mientras este borracho no me acordare de nada así que de alguna manera duele menos.

Sabes que? me apunto Matt ponme un Whisky - Dijo Damon contemplando a Damon por primera vez entendiendo como se sentia.

**LAS 22:30 EN VIRGINIA KATHERINE Y ELENA ENTRABAN EN UN BAR MUY DE MODA .**

Enserio traerme a un bar donde todos los chicos se te pegan como chicles,es lo único que se te a ocurrido? - Pregunto Elena contemplando la GOGO que había en el escenario con un montón de chicos alrededor.

Este bar es lo mejor para olvidar quien eras y de donde venias, créeme cuando salgas de este bar seras una chica mala a cual no le importa nadie excepto su hija adoptiva.

Ya soy una nueva chica no se si se te olvidaba - Dijo Elena refunfuñando

Si ya lo veo -Dijo Katherine contemplando el mini vestido rojo que llevaba Elena con un escotazo y unos enormes tacones negros que hacían juego con su nuevo look de pelo (rizado y negro con mechas marrones)

Un bourbon porfavor - Dijo Elena

Que sean 2 -Intervino Katherine

2...3...4...5.. la chicas no paraban de beber y beber cuando se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de chicos buenisimos todos las miraban con cara de deseo.

Haber Elena te reto a que vayas a ese grupito de chicos guapos y te ligues al mas guapo de ellos haber si has aprendido ya como se hace- dijo katherine bebiéndose otro bourbon

Perdona aquí la que tendrá que aprender de quien, eres tú cuando veas mis tácticas - Le contesto Elena antes de dirigirse hacia el grupito de chicos.

Hola chicos - Dijo Elena con voz seductora

Que hacen 2 gemelas en un bar lleno de chicos mujeriegos- Dijo el chico mas guapo que había.

Eso te incluye a ti no ? hahha - dijo Elena poniendo toda su atención en aquel chico tan guapo.

Muy graciosa pero cuando algún baboso se te acerque me llamas y lo echo a patadas si hace falta - Dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara.

Te diré dos cosas 1 como voy a llamarte si no se tu nombre y 2 tu forma de ligar es patética no te ofendas - Dijo elena entre risas.

Me llamo Kevin y si mi forma de ligar es muy patetica pero gracias a mi cara nadie se fija en eso - Dijo este acercándose aún mas a Elena.

Esta que vio sus intenciones se acerco tanto a el hasta rozar su nariz y a estar a pocos centímetros de su boca y decirle - Porque esperar a que se me acerque un baboso i venir a mi si puedes estar conmigo...

Buena idea- dijo este aun cerca de los labios de esta

PUES NO SE HABLE MAS! -Girto Elena separándose - llama a tus amigos y venir a beber con mi amiga y yo - Dijo esta marchándose

Perfecto te digo ligatelo y en cambio de eso me traes a su pandilla bravo Elena- susurro Katherine

Shhh! el chico me gusta creo que are que me pida mi numero de telefono -dijo Elena regañando a Katherine.

Y así pasaron horas hasta que Elena llego a su casa acompañada de Kevin

No me vas a invitar a entrar - Dijo Kevin con picardia

ts ts ts no estoy lo suficientemente borracha para dejarte entrar -Dijo Elena casi callendose al suelo

Si ya lo veo hahaha - dijo este ayudándola a levantarse - Bueno al menos dejaras que te invite a algo mañana no?- dijo kevin haciendo pucheros

Esta bien...Esta bien , llámame mañana y hablamos- Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

**Elena estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el sofá...**

_Diario de Stefan..._

_26 de Junio _

_Ya han pasado 5 meses de que Elena se fue , no se porque sigo en Mystic Falls ya nada me retiene aquí, hasta Damon sigue aquí creo que en el fondo los dos esperamos a que Elena aparezca por aquí, nos estamos aferrando a su recuerdo a un recuerdo que se va desvaneciendo, tampoco ha pasado tanto desde su despedida si se puede decir así pero cada hora se me hace infinita cada semana cada mes, un dolor que no cesa por eso tengo que acabar con esto antes de que esto acabe conmigo... definitivamente adiós Elena_

_**Sabado por la Tarde en Virginia **_

De verdad Katherine que no puedo, le prometí a Lenna que ivamos a cenar fuera juntas y no no puede venir es una cena madre e Hija - Dijo Elena a katherine que esta la perseguía por toda la casa mientras ella hacía limpieza general.

Vale...vale y mañana?- Dijo Katherine con un poco de esperanza

No puedo he quedado con Kevin para ir al cine.

Elena viniste a Virginia a huir de los amores y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso y ahora quedas con ese chico.

Lose Kath enserio y no se porque creo que algo me sigue atando a Mystic Falls porque en cambio de irme a Canada estoy a pocos km de MF... - Dijo Elena parándose a Pensar

Lo ves! tú tienes que vivir la vida tirarte a chicos buenos y sin ataduras - Dijo katherine mas animada

Cuando Lenna crezca te aseguro que are eso, así que tendras que esperar 20 años mas Kath...

Bueno vale iré a vivir mi vida de vampiro a otro lado nos vemos el lunes - Se despido Kath con una medio sonrisa

_**Mientras En el Grill de Mystic Falls**_

No te cansas de venir a este bar Damon - Dijo Stefan detrás de la barra con Damon

Me divierte ver como el idiota de Matt metiendo la pata en el trabajo- Dijo Damon en plan burlón.

Y si salimos tu y yo a otro sitio en plan hermanos que se han olvidado de sus amores.

Enserio Stefan emborracharte es lo único que se te ocurre para olvidar a Elena - Dijo Damon sorprendido

No soy como tu Damon me refería a ir a cenar por ahí, Caroline me a dicho que hay un restaurante muy bueno por ahí.

Stefan soy un vampiro como no sirvan Sangre B- mi favorita no creo que me guste - Dijo Damon pasando del plan de Stefan.

Venga Damon solo por esta vez - Dijo Stefan haciendo pucheros

Esta bien .. Esta bien como se llama el restaurante..

Good Side venga vamos que nos queda media hora de camino - Dijo Stefan saliendo del Grill Con Damon detrás.

_**En Virginia en el Good Side **_

Señoritas Gilbert su mesa esta ahí en breve les traeremos la cartilla de menús.

Elena y Lenna se dirigieron a su mesa y seguidamente les trajeron las cartillas.

Yo tomare una Ensalada Cesar con macarrones a la italiana y mi hija tomara una pizza pequeña y también la ensalada Cesar.

I de beber? - Dijo El camarero anotando la comida

Agua y Bourboun - Dijo Elena dandole las cartillas al Camarero.

Transcurrió una media hora y Elena y Lenna ya se disponían a irse cuando Elena vio aparecer a Damon y a Stefan por la Entrada y estos también la vieron a Ella.

Elena- Dijo Damon sin creer lo que veía

Damon...Stefan - Respondio Elena apenas ya que le faltaba el aire de la sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por culpa de los exámenes no he podido subirlo antes lo siento .**_

Lenna cariño porque no vas a pedirle al camarero que te de un helado dile que luego lo pago - Dijo Elena desviando la mirada hacia su hija adoptiva.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo después de 6 meses sin saber nada de ti ? 7 meses quizás ? cuantos he perdido la cuenta y solo estabas aquí en Virginia... - Dijo Stefan cabreado pero triste acercándose a Elena con Damon al lado.

Se os ve bien- Dijo Elena casi sin palabras ya que no sabia que decir

Por favor Elena eso es lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza después de 7 meses o 6 sin vernos - Grito Stefan aún mas cabreado.

Tranquilízate Stefan, estas montando un numerito - Dijo Damon poniéndose en medio de los dos.

No Damon, déjale que hable que saque toda su ira a la chica que le abandono porque estaba harta de sufrir de perder a su familia, incluso a si misma - Dijo Elena sin poder aguantar las lagrimas que le resbalaban por la mejilla- "Maldita sea porque estoy llorando, creí que ya había apagado el maldito botón de la humanidad dejándolo solo para Lenna " pensó Elena .

Mama porque lloras - Dijo Lenna detrás de Elena

"Mama, he escuchado bien.. no puede ser ella es un vampiro tiene que haber un error" pensó Damon bocabierto, pero la voz de Elena hizo que saliera de su pensamientos.

Se me había metido algo en el ojo cariño, que te parece si nos vamos ya - Dijo Elena cogiendo a Lenna de la mano y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

Aún no hemos terminado- Dijo Stefan persiguiendo a Elena.

Claro que hemos terminado Stefan, estoy harta de ti de tu vida, de la vida de Damon y de la puta vida de las Petrovas - Dijo Elena dirigiéndose a Stefan gritando

Tanto te costaba decírmelo a la cara antes de irte, tu sabes el sufrimiento que me has echo pasar los tres primeros meses pensando que te habían echo algo - Contesto este , gritando aún mas.

Elena estos chicos te están molestando- Dijo Kevin que acababa de entrar por la puerta y haciendo que los Salvatore pusieran su atención en el

Kevin por favor lleva a Elena a tu casa luego la recogeré - Dijo Elena bajando la mirada, para que Kevin no pudiera ver su cara llena de lagrimas

Pero...- Por favor Kevin le interrumpió Elena - Esta bien..llamame - Kevin no podia entender como esa joven misteriosa chica se le había metido tanto bajo la piel, su calidez, su sonria incluso su egoísmo y la manera en que quería controlar siempre la situación le atraían mas que 2 polos + y - .

Después de que Kevin se fuera con Lenna y estos se sentaran en una mesa esta comenzó hablar...

Desde que me convertí hasta que termine mi transición sabia que algo iba mal dentro de mi...algo oscuro..algo malo, luego pasaron los días y cada vez me convertía en Katherine..yo nunca he sido así ni siquiera en lo mas profundo de mi soy así, así que no entendía porque me comportaba como tal así que fui en busca de respuestas.

Ya me acuerdo esa fue la semana en que nos dijiste que ibas a ver a tu tia en Nueva Orleans - Interrumpió Damon

Si... ahí encontré una bruja que me contó que las Petrova sufren de una maldición una antigua y larga historia sobre un Brujo que amamaba una Petrova pero esta se enamoro de un vampiro y la convirtió para pasar la eternidad con ella , el brujo se sintió traicionado e hizo un conjuro en que las siguientes Petrovas que se convirtieran en vampiro se volverían frias, egoístas y mas o menos zorras.

Espera...Espera creía que Tatiana era la Orginal y luego vino Katherine no ? - Dijo Damon confuso.

Eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe, lo que no saben es que hubo una antes que Katherine.. Isabela.

Me estas diciendo que te fuistes , por una Leyenda de Petrovas..ensero Elena - Dijo Stefan flipando.

No es una leyenda, son echos reales, escritos en un libro.

Ah.. que ahora hay un libro,es una broma Elena o que ?- Dijo Damon incrédulo.

No ! " La sangre de las petrova" existe y cuenta echos reales que nos pasan a las Petrova.

Elena despierta todo eso es mentira - Dijo Stefan serio

No es mentira, cuenta cosas que me pasan que le pasan a katherine.. incluso mis pensamientos.. ahora me diréis que todo eso es casualidad.

Estas completamente ida Ela - Dijo Damon sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Si ya pensar lo que queráis pero dejarme en paz y ahora si me disculpáis me voy

Espera...quien es Lenna - Dijo damon sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

Lenna es mi hija adoptiva, es la única que me mantiene serena y hace que me sienta humana ademas de...- Elena fue interrumpida por su móvil que marcaba "Katherine" sin pensarlo lo cogió.

Elena ma llamado Kevin y ma contado que ha visto a dos chicos contigo seguramente son Damon y Stefan! Estas loca, vas a tirar todo por la borda! como descubran que Lenna es una Petrova adiós plan - Dijo Katherine alterada sin dejar hablar a Elena

Genial Katherine lo acaban de escuchar todo Bravo - Dijo Elena medio enfadada

Emmm hablamos luego jeje - Colgo Kath

QUE LENNA ES UNA PETRVOA ! DE QUE VA ESTO ELENA? - Dijo Stefan incredulo

No tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer - dijo Elena y rápidamente salio del Good Side y se dirigió hacia su coche, pero antes de que arrancara Stefan se puso en medio y Damon era un espectador de lo que pasaba. No te vas a ir otra vez sin darme una explicación de que coño estas haciendo - Dijo Stefan cabreado y apoyando sus manos en el capo .

Por que coño te importa porque no me dejas en paz de una vez - Le contesto Elena aún mas cabreada.

Porque Te amo, porque lo primero que pienso al levantarme es en ti y lo ultimo que pienso al irme a dormir es en ti... no quiero perderte.. no al menos de esta forma - Se confeso Stefan tranquilizándose.

La chica a la que amabas murió al caer en ese puente...te lo dije el día en que complete la transición y te deje... déjala ir Stefan - Dijo Elena mirando tristemente a los ojos de Stefan

Ejemm.. existo no estáis solos y estoy escuchando todo vuestro drama de pareja que no me importa nada la verdad - Dijo Damon intentando relajar la situación

Siempre me a gustado esa fachada que tienes de tipo duro y cómico pero sabes que? ... todo el mundo puede ver tu sufrimiento en tus ojos esa fachada ya no te sirve Damon... tu también necesitas dejarme ir - Dijo Elena con un gran dolor en el corazon, no podia entender como le dolía decirle esas palabras a Damon y a Stefan no... Se habia enamorado del Hermano de su novio o era todo culpa del sirebond, no podía buscar respuestas no al menos hasta 20 años cuando Lenna creciera y hubiera cumplido su trato con Klaus

Damon no pudo decir nada ya que esta arranco y se fue a toda leche .

Elena aparco el coche en casa de Kevin y se acerco a la puerta este al verla por la ventana salio y la espero en el porche.

Lenna se ha dormido mejor ven a buscarla mañana o... quédate a dormir - Dijo Kevin casi sin poder creer lo ultimo que dijo.

Si sera mejor que me quede- contesto Elena sin darle importancia todo lo contrario que Kevin

Pasa, preparare chocolate caliente.

Elena entro en la casa y se tapo con una manta que había en el sofá

Después de 5 minutos Kevin apareció con 2 tazas de chocolate y se sentó junto a Elena en el sofá que había en frente de la chimenea y comenzó hablar.

Quien eran esos chicos Elena...?

Mi ex-novio Stefan...y...su hermano Damon - Dijo Elena mirando la chimenea

Le quieres..a..Stefan?

Si...pero no estoy enamorada de el...al menos ya no- Dijo Elena con un duro dolor en el pecho.

Y que pasa con Damon..?- Dijo Kevin arrepintiéndose de la pregunta y con miedo de la posible respuesta.

Elena al escuchar esa pregunta se le puso el corazón a mil..ella sabia la respuesta pero por primera vez en 6 meses tenia miedo a decirlo en voz alta, así que una vez mas mintió..- Solo es un amigo que se enamoro de mi pero ese amor no es mutuo

Vaya Elena la rompecorazones HAHAHAHA - Se burló kevin y continuo hablando -Sabes el día que te conocí en ese bar pensaba que serias una chica mas en mi cama y ya esta, pero cuando me dijiste que no podía entrar a la casa y me miraste con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supe que tendríamos un futuro amigos,novios, hermanos no lo so solo sabia eso..

Kevin estaba borracha no sabia lo que hacia esa noche...- Intento excusarse Elena

Te quiero Elena y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti - Confeso Kevin mirando a Elena fijamente, a esos precios ojos marrones

Kevin no te e contado algo, algo que jamas me perdonaras y seguramente me tendrás asco - Confeso Elena sabiendo que no podría aguantar mas el secreto de que es un vampiro.

Lose Elena se que eres un vampiro...- Que? como podía saber Kevin que Elena era un vampiro o mucho peor como sabia que existían los vampiros

Que... no puede ser...como?

Ya es muy tarde mañana hablamos, la habitación de invitados esta arriba a la derecha la segunda puerta ahí esta Lenna durmiendo - Y dijo esto y Kevin se marcho

Elena no le había dado tiempo a contestar ya que aún no se lo podía creer, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ese momento así que se fue a dormir.

Mientras Stefan y Damon en el coche camino a Mystic Falls, Stefan no paraba de gritar como un verdadero loco.

Esto no puede ser! Elena, elena...una maldición de petrovas y una mierda..todo este tiempo a estado en virginia esto es increible..- Grito Stefan muy enfadado

Y quien era ese Kevin..acaso es su nuevo novio tapadera o que ? o mucho peor el padre falso de Lenna - Contesto Damon mas cabreado aún, verdaderamente estaba muy feliz de volver a verla pero eso desapareció cuando vio a Lenna y a Kevin

Decidido llegamos a casa hacemos las maletas y volvemos a Virginia - Dijo Stefan, realmente se le había ido la olla al escuchar todo lo que dijo Elena

Elena por la mañana abrió los ojos, había dormido muy bien en la cama de invitados de la casa de Kevin ahora que lo recordaba aún tenia una conversación pendiente con kevin y sobre como sabia que era un vampiro. Se levanto con cuidado ya que Lenna seguía durmiendo ,a pesar de que había dormido muy bien se había levantado muy temprano, bajo a la cocina para ver si estaba Kevin, pero ni rastro de el.

"Que raro donde se habrá metido " - pensó Elena, pero de pronto vio una nota en el microondas que decía:

- Elena me han llamado de el trabajo y he tenido que ir ya que era una urgencia, no me esperes volveré tarde, tendremos que dejar la charla para otro día lo siento...

" Pues otro día sera.." - pensó Elena y rápidamente se acordó de que tenia que llamar a Klaus para cancelar el trato.

**El Mystic Falls, casa de Klaus, esté estaba aún durmiendo cuando el móvil lo despertó**

Si? - Dijo Klaus bostezando

Klaus, cancelo el trato, no has cumplido con tu parte - Dijo Elena cabreada, había salido al porche así que podía gritar sin despertarla.

Que? Amor puedes hablar mas despacio, creo que he escuchado mal - Dijo Klaus de una manera que el solo podía hablar.. con odio y con burla

Ayer aparecieron Stefan y Damon en virginia, no se suponía que los tenias vigilados?

Lo siento amor deja que lo arregle y hazme el favor de irte aún lugar mas lejos - Dijo Klaus medio cabreado y colgó.

"Debería irme de Virginia por un tiempo... quizás a California o a Canadá " - Pensó Elena cuando la voz de Lenna le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Mama? - Elena entro rápidamente a la casa. Desayuno con Lenna y se marcharon a su casa

**Mientras en casa de los Salvatore se disponían a marcharse cuando Klaus apareció en la puerta.**

Vaya, vaya donde se puede que vais? vacaciones no..no creo? - Dijo Klaus insinuando algo y entrando en la casa

Que quieres Klaus? no eres bienvenido en esta casa así que..- Dijo Damon y le a señalo la puerta

Ni vosotros en Casa de Elena ni en virginia así que no creo que os deje ir - Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Como sabes lo de Elena? - Dijieron Stefan y damon a la vez

Bueno al contrario de vosotros, antes de que se fuera se despidió de mi - Klaus disfruto con esas ultimas palabras y más aún al ver la cara que ponían los Salvatore

Así que, me voy a quedar hoy aquí vigilando que no se os ocurra iros - Continuo hablando Klaus

Y que vas estar toda nuestra vida inmortal vigilando nos ? fantástica idea Klaus...una de las mejores sin duda - Dijo Damon burlándose

No solo hasta mañana y después y podréis ir a donde os venga en gana

Crees que somos idiotas? 1 día lo suficiente para que Elena corra y se esconda en otro lugar y mientras nosotros aquí - Dijo Stefan acercándose a Klaus que este se había sentado en el sofá.

Lo veo justo a no ser que preferíais que os ate en el sótano de mi casa y deje a rebekah que se vengue de todo lo que le habéis echo y os digo que es muy buena torturando - Dijo Klaus entre risas

Damon y Stefan se miraron y los dos pensaron lo mismo, lo mejor era quedarse en casa hasta que alguno se le ocurriera un plan.

**Mientras en casa de Elena hacia la maletas y Katherine peinaba a Lenna **

Estas segura de esto tía?

Si damon y Stefan vuelven, entonces ya no tendré escapatoria..

Vivir pegado a una maleta no es nada divertido Elena créeme estuve 500 años huyendo así de Klaus

Si pero yo solamente asta que crezca Lenna y tenga las cosas mas claras Kath tampoco sera tanto tiempo...

Mama, porque tienes que esperar a que crezca? - Dijo Lenna con su voz inocente

Para que tu vivas la vida que te mereces cariño, ves a bajo a por unas gomas de pelo anda - Dijo Lenna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lenna

Enserio le vas a dar la mitad de sangre de Lenna a Klaus ? - pregunto Kath al ver el cariño que le tenia Elena a Lenna

Claro que no, en el libro de "La sangre de las petrovas" había el nombre de un brujo capaz de matar a un original sin la estaca del roble blanco, si consigo saber su descendiente me ayudara con Klaus

I por que crees que te ayudara? - Pregunto Kath

Porque es un Banshee...- Dijo Elena

Banshee? pensaba que dejaron de existir ! - Katherine se quedo petrificada al escuchar Banshee


End file.
